This invention relates to a steering wheel lock removing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a method using a device which employs a main body, a central shaft extending through the main body, and a crank arm rotatably mounted to the central shaft, designed for forcibly removing an automobile steering wheel lock from the steering wheel in a relatively quick and easy manner.
Automobile steering wheel locks are often used by car owners for preventing their vehicles from being stolen. Conventional automobile steering wheel locks including "THE CLUB" sold by Winner International, comprise an elongated tube, an elongated shaft slidably mounted within the tube, and a lock for selectively preventing the elongated shaft from sliding with respect to the elongated tube. A hook is formed on the remote end of the tube as well as the shaft for securing the elongated members on the steering wheel.
When properly secured on a steering wheel, the steering wheel lock is highly effective in preventing theft of the automobile. However, it may also prevent authorized operation of the vehicle when the key to the steering wheel lock is not readily available. Because the steering wheel lock is extremely difficult to remove without having a proper key to unlock it, the vehicle owner must hire a locksmith for its removal.
Existing methods of removing steering wheel locks often used by locksmiths include sawing through the steering wheel lock. This method not only consumes a lot of time but also generates sparks and flying particles during the sawing process, possibly causing damage to the interior of the automobile. In addition, this method requires a heavy power saw which is annoying and cumbersome to use since the power saw must be plugged into an electrical power supply.
Thus, it is desirable to have a device that is capable of removing a steering wheel lock from the steering wheel in a relatively quick and easy manner. Such a device should be capable of removing the steering wheel lock without damaging the interior of the automobile. Moreover, such a device should be capable of removing the steering wheel lock with minimal effort.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.